Octonauts and The Cat Family
by Covers Girl
Summary: You can find out about Kwazii's family story. I hope you like it!
1. chapter 1

Kwazii's P.O.V

Yeow. I love my yarn ball. But I was getting bored of it. So I just put it away. I thought of checking my treasure chest so I opened it and it had many treasures in it. I brought my paw to the bottom when I got a key. I took it out and opened a smaller treasure chest. It had a picture of me when I was 6 with 3 of my family members.(picture above)

It had 6 year old me, Calico Jack and another cat which was also 6 years old. She was Katelyn. Also known as Kate Cat. Thats right. She is my twin sister. But I was born first by 2 minutes. Than we had Peace. She was born like a year later.But then, our parents died in an accident. We had to live in a treehouse we had. We could not live with Calico Jack cause he was no where to be found after he went searching for the lost treasure in the Amazone River. Of course we found him.

I just wish I could find Kate and Peace.

We were running away from a crazy fox named Damien. He did not liked our family one bit. We were 16 back then and Peace was 15. I got shot in my ear. Blood dropped out. Kate and Peace wanted to help when I said run. I wanted them safe which they were. Once Damien saw me, he grabbed me and beat me up. He used a knife and sliced my body. He opened my eyepatch and beat my eye harder than the other part. I almost got blind for that eye. He threw me into sea as I could feel water before I went unconsious. Luckily, the Octonauts found me drifting. Captain Barnecles and Shellington were about to dive in to get me when I suddenly sank. They dive down until they got me and carried me into the Gup-C. They called Peso which said I was in a coma for 10 Days when I woke up. They introduced me and I told them what happened. They said that we would find Kate and Peace one day. And I hope they are right. How I hope they are okay. Anyways we were going to an island. Hope this can take away this memory.

Kate's P.O.V

Its been many years since I have seen my brother and sister. I hope Damien didn't do anything bad to him like... okay I don't want to say it but still,and Peace,she got washed away when we were swiming in the ocean. I wish one day I would see them again. Now I am stranded on this island exploring. I was just about to get water at the freshwater spring when I heard this."Yeow! Finally we are here mateys." That sounded so like Kwazii. I quickly hid behind a tree. "Yes Kwazii. We know."said another. Wait. Did he say KWAZII! I have found my long lost brother. I was about to run cause I was too scared when I accidentaly broke a tree branch. "Avast me hearties. I hear something. SHOW YOURSELF."Kwazii exclaimed. "Oh Kwazii. Still not good at hide n' seek I see."I said. "Wait. Is its really you!"he said.

Kwazii's P.O.V

"Wait. Is it really you!"I said.


	2. Chapter 2

Kwazii's P.O.V

I can't believe thats Kate. Black all over. She quickly ran to me and hug me. I was shocked for a second but then I hug her back.

"Um. Kwazii,whose this?"asked Captain.

"Ay mateys. This here be my sister. Kate Cat,"I said happy for the second time (first was of course his granddad Calico Jack)

"Hello there. I'm Katelyn but you can call me Kate. So nice to meet you!"said Kate.

"Its so nice to meet you too! I'm Peso."

"And I'm Captain Barnicles."

"So um,where's Peace?" I asked.

"She was... washed away in the ocean."

I felt sad again. I thought I could see my two younger sisters. But instead I saw only one. But its better than have to see one instead of two. We went back and I introduced Kate to the Octonauts.

"Hi! I'm Tweak! I do engenering. And this is Shellington,our scientist. Dashi,our tec girl(or dog). Proffesor Inkling,our zooligist. And Tunip,our cook and helpers."

Kate said "Hi" to all off them. I was nice to have my sister back. The next day,we had a meeting and Kate sat next to me. We were making her an octonaut! I was so happy for her.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys. Here is the new chapter you wanted! Enjoy.

Kwazii's P.O.V

Kate's really is having fun with the other octonauts. i am happy she is happy. I make look happy but in the inside I am not. I want to find Peace. I needed a time of my own so I asked the Captain if I could go for a small swim.

I went out of the octopod and swam. I saw a beach nearby so I thought I could get a little rest. I swam up and walked on the island. I walked to a freshwater spring I saw and was about to drink when I saw... **ANOTHER CAT!**

She looked just like Peace. I went up to her and she had a shocked face. She then hugged me and said"Kwazii!" I was more shocked but not for long and hugged her back.

"Where were you for the last 8 years? And did you find Kate? Never mind that. I am so glad to see you again." she said.

"Same here Peace. Same here. Lets go to my place and you can see Kate again OK?"I said.

She nodded and we went back. Good thing I have an extra octonauts helmet. we swam back to the octopod. I called the Captain to tell him to gather everyone at the launch bay. Peace hid behind me as I wanted to surprise Kate.

"So Kwazii. What did you want all of us for?" asked Kate.

"Well Kate, look who I found!"I said.

Peace came out from behind my back and Kate gasp. She cried happy tears and ran up to us and hugged her.

"Mateys,meet my younger sister,Peace."I said happily for the third time.

Everyone introduced themselves to Peace. She was happy. Kate,Peace and I Hugged each other.

Hey guys. I litterally wrote this in one day. I **hope you liked it so far!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys! Sorry I have not been updating. its is because... I am making the first ever (Y/N) life as an Octonaut! So I hope you like this chapter and check out my new book coming in a few weeks! Enjoy!

Kwazii's P.O.V

I finally got my family back. This was the happiest day of my life. Peace and Kate Both had a room next to mine. Well now it is morning and Captain asked me to check the reef nearby. So i swam out of the octopod and swam to the reef.

Kate's P.O.V

I still can't believe I am here with my sister and brother. I am so happy Kwazii found us. I was in the kitchen to get Peace and myself milk. Well obviously,we're cats. Peace was playing with a yarn ball when I came back. I gave Peace her milk and we both drank it.

Captain Barnicles's P.O.V

"Dashi,can you make sure Kwazii doesn't do anything that could hurt him,"I asked. She nodded and the screen of Kwazii came up.

"Looks like he is doing smoothly Captain,"she replied. Thats good. Suddenly,on another screen,showed a typhoon coming our way. I contacted Kwazii strait away.

"Kwazii! There's a typhoon heading your way. Get back to the octopod now!" I exclaimed.

"Aye aye Captain. But I seem to be stuck in some seawe..."he shouted. I then heard silent.

"Kwazii!Kwazii! Can you hear me! Dashi,sound the octo alert,"I exclaimed.

"Octonauts, to the launchbay"

(just think how the order is)

Peace's P.O.V

"What's happening capt. And where is Kwazii?"asked Tweak.

"He is being washed away by the typhoon,"he replied.

I gasp. I started feeling tears on my face. What will happen to my older brother?!?!?


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been able to update for a long time. School is starting and i guess many students are getting ready so they have no time to update. Well,here is the next chapter!

Kate's P.O.V

I cant believe my brother has been swept away by a typhoon! Its been a month and we still can't find him. I miss the way he says YEOW! I hope he is... ok ,I don't say it but still. I wish I can see him now.

Tweak's P.O.V

This is just taking so long. I can't find Kwa... wait is that him. OMG what happened to him

I quickly jumped out of the Gup C and ran to Kwazii.

"Kwazii! Who did this to you!"

He mumbled"Da...mi...en" than he passed out . I was shocked and my ears twist. I quickly contacted the Captain!

Captain Barnacles's P.O.V

Where are you Kwazii. We have been searching the radar for more than an hour and still no sign of him.

"CAPTAIN I FOUND KWAZII BUT YOU NEED TO GET PESO He Is In Bad Shape We Got To Help Him!"Tweak say in one breath.

"Meet us at the launchbay as soon as possible"I replied.

"We will be there before you can say bunch of munchy crunchy carrots,"as she quickly got into her gup

I turned on the radio of the octopaud and contacted Peso.

Peso's P.O.V

Its so quiet without Kwazii. And since now its night,he would be landing on his bed and i would sometimes jump. Kate and Peace are asleep now. I guess without Kwazii it is very boring.

'Peso, please meet me at the launchbay.'

I wondered what that could be. I took of my sleeping cap and ran,well waddle,to the launchbay.

"Captain,what is going on?"I asked

"Peso,Kwazii is badly injured so we need you to help him,but keep it a secret. It only between you,me,Tweak and Dashi. We don't want anybody panicking ok,"he said.

As usual I say 'Yes Captain' and right after I said that,Tweak came in. I gasp at the sight I am seeing. Kwazii is in really bad shape. I quickly asked the Captain and Tweak to put him in the medical bay and asked then to go out so I can have peace. Hope it is not to late.


	6. Chapter 6

Peso's P.O.V

After attending to his cuts and bruises,I put him in a dark sleeping chamber I used when we first found him which is in a secret room. I went out of the medical bay and found Tweak outside.

"So? How is he? Will he live?"she asked.

"He will but may take sometime before he awake,"I replied.

She asked she could see him and I let her but only if she does not touch him. He needs full rest before he wakes up.

She quickly ran in and I saw her ears twist. She then started to cry and knell on the floor. I waddled to her and hugged her. She hugged back.

After a few more minutes she was ready to leave. I went into the HQ and saw no one. I guess they were all still sleeping. I went to my room for a small nap so that I can treat Kwazii's cuts.

THE NEXT MORNING

4AM

I woke up after a 2 hour nap. Non of the others are awake. Thats good. I went down the octoshoot which led me to the sick bay (just realised it was sick bay but I'm still not changing it.Which do u prefere?Medical or Sick?). I went in and saw him moving a bit. I quickly filled up a glass of water to be ready. He open his eyes slowly and blink.

"'Groan'. Ugh,where am I?"he asked. "Peso? What happened?" I replied from when Tweak found him till now.

FLASHBACK

This is just taking so long. I can't find Kwa... wait is that him. OMG what happened to him

I quickly jumped out of the Gup C and ran to Kwazii.

"Kwazii! Who did this to you!"

He mumbled"Da...mi...en" than he passed out . I was shocked and my ears twist. I quickly contacted the Captain!

Captain Barnacles's P.O.V

Where are you Kwazii. We have been searching the radar for more than an hour and still no sign of him.

"CAPTAIN I FOUND KWAZII BUT YOU NEED TO GET PESO He Is In Bad Shape We Got To Help Him!"Tweak say in one breath.

"Meet us at the launchbay as soon as possible"I replied.

"We will be there before you can say bunch of munchy crunchy carrots,"as she quickly got into her gup

I turned on the radio of the octopaud and contacted Peso.

Peso's P.O.V

Its so quiet without Kwazii. And since now its night,he would be landing on his bed and i would sometimes jump. Kate and Peace are asleep now. I guess without Kwazii it is very boring.

'Peso, please meet me at the launchbay.'

I wondered what that could be. I took of my sleeping cap and ran,well waddle,to the launchbay.

"Captain,what is going on?"I asked

"Peso,Kwazii is badly injured so we need you to help him,but keep it a secret. It only between you,me,Tweak and Dashi. We don't want anybody panicking ok,"he said.

As usual I say 'Yes Captain' and right after I said that,Tweak came in. I gasp at the sight I am seeing. Kwazii is in really bad shape. I quickly asked the Captain and Tweak to put him in the medical bay and asked then to go out so I can have peace. Hope it is not to late.

END OF FLASHBACK

He was so shocked. Suddenly,I heard Tweak,The Captain and Dashi come in.

"KWAZII!" Tweak exclaimed she quickly hugged him. And Kwazii did a little scream. Tweak unwrap her arms (or paws) from Kwazii. He injured his arm.

"Nice to see you in one peice Kwazii," Captain said.

"Ay,I thought I was dead,"Kwazii replied.

Dashi then say that we should tell the others later once they all get up. We all agreed with her suggestion but in the mean time,Kwazii will have to rest in the Medical/Sick bay. We then waited till morning.


End file.
